Solid-state memory is ubiquitously used in a variety of electronic systems including, for example, consumer electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, cameras, computers, etc.) and in enterprise computing systems (e.g., hard drives, random access memory (RAM), etc.). Solid-state memory has gained popularity over mechanical or other memory storage techniques due to latency, throughput, shock resistance, packaging, and other considerations. Data stored in solid-state memory devices may degrade over time. In order to avoid degradation of stored data, read reclaim operation(s) may be performed. Read reclaim operation(s) may copy data from one location in memory to another location in order to preserve the data. However, each read reclaim operation may impact memory longevity and/or use system resources. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of solid state memory.